


There were two in the bed, but the little one said...

by majesticduxk



Series: spn poly bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bedroom Talk, Communication, M/M, Mild Angst, Relationship Negotiations, no real resolution, there is no direct relationship between Sam and Gunnar, v-shaped polyrelationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10045832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: Sam and Gunnar were both more than happy having Dean in their lives. But Dean thinks he want more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a/n this is for my spnpolybingo card. When I first say Sam/Dean/Gunnar, this is what popped into my head. Thank you to @maarksheppard for the read through <3
> 
> and that actually posted three times, so I deleted the other two as quickly as possible. Sorry for any confusion, folks!

“Oh yeah, you like that?”

Dean would have answered but he was too busy having his brains fucked out. Rough. Hard. Fucking fantastic. Dean bent in ways he never imagined once Gunnar had him in his grasp.

And while he would never admit it out loud… the after fucking cuddles were pretty nice too. He was so comfortable right now, breaking the mood would be a crime.

“You’re thinking pretty hard there, babe.” Gunnar’s voice was a ticklish whisper in his ear.

Dean pressed back into the warmth of his chest. Maybe if he closed his eyes, he could just enjoy the moment, without ruining it and-  
“Dean? You doing okay there?”

Tipping his head back, Dean looked straight up his boyfriend’s nose.

“Oh my god, you didn’t tell me you had a nosebleed today. It’s pretty gross up there.”

Cursing Gunnar rolled out bed, and sprinted to the bathroom, leaving a hysterically laughing Dean behind him.

Returning with damp tissues shoved up his nose, Gunnar pouted. And it was fucking adorable. As he sat on the bed, Dean knee walked over, before straddling his boyfriend.

“Aww. Poor little fellow.” Kissing along the side of his nose, Dean had to stop when his lips brushed the tissue. “Fuck that’s just too gross. I just can’t kiss-“ He broke off as Gunnar ripped them out of his nose, throwing them on the floor. “Noooooo… no that’s worse, that’s-“

Gunnar shut him up effectively. Dean forgot all about the nose and pretty much everything else.

~o~

Dean was lazily pulling on his last sock (this one was Gunnar’s wrestling colours) when Gunnar, still sprawled naked on the bed, seemed to come back online.

“Oh yeah, what’d you want to talk about before?”

Blinking, Dean tried to fake memory loss. “Did I want to talk about something?”

Sitting up, Gunnar held out an imperious hand, and smiling fondly Dean walked over, kissing him again. As his hands wrapped around Dean’s waist, Dean put a stop to it.

“I’m already running late and I’ve got to get back to Sam. Oh! Oh…” Ok, he had his opening. Now to just naturally-

“Oh?”

“Yeah… What… would you… I was…”

Concerned eyes lasered into him. “Dean, c’mon. You’re worrying me!”

Taking a deep breath, Dean avoided Gunnar’s gaze and spoke to the floor. “I’d like it if you Sam were friends.”

The silence was deafening. Dean opened and shut his mouth a few times, wanting to jump in and fill that endless gap. Eventually, he managed to snap his jaw shut. Gunnar needed time to think, and that was okay.

“Babe… Sam and I…”

“Not necessarily for a romantic relationship! Just… you’re both such big parts of my life, and… I don’t know. You’re both important and I just want you to be friends.” Dean was such a liar. He totally wanted more than that.

He chanced a look at Gunnar. Head tipped back, he rubbed his jaw and stared at the ceiling. Dean’s shoulders slumped. He knew that look well: Gunnar was trying to find a way to tell Dean unpalatable news.

“Dean, babe… Sam and I don’t like each other like that.”

There was zero surprise there.

“But… look, if Sam is okay with it, I’d be happy to have dinner? I don’t hate your brother, Dean, but let there be no confusion: I have zero romantic or sexual interest in Sam.”  
Dean nodded. That… that was probably the best response he could have hoped for.

“Have you talked to Sam yet?”

Yeah. That was the second stumbling block.

~o~

Cracking his neck as he walked through the door, Dean’s tummy was tied up in knots. And for a stupid reason. It was fine with Gunnar, it would be fine with Sam. Even if they didn’t want to be friends, that was ok.

“My boyfriends are dating me, not each other.” Dean repeated Gunnar’s parting words. It was true. In the scheme of things, Dean was probably the luckiest person in the world… so why did he still want more? It wasn’t like his life wasn’t perfect and-

“Oh, hi, Dean. You’re back early. How was your evening?”

Dean looked up, only to be faced with Sam in professor wear, complete with glasses and striped waistcoat.

No court in the land would convict him for jumping Sam.

~o~

“Give a guy some warning next time,” Sam’s complaint was tinged with humour. “I have no idea how you managed to strip me that quickly and not rip anything.”

‘That’s my line. I almost had a heart attack you looked so fucking hot!” Dean sprawled on the bed. “But next time fuck me with your glasses on.”

He could practically here the eye roll. “Dean, I’m behind you. I don’t see why glasses-“

Rolling over, Dean poked an accusing finger in his brother’s direction. “It matters. Next time, glasses.”

A warmth bloomed in Dean’s chest as his brother chuckled. God, he loved making Sammy laugh.

“Hey, can Gunnar come round for dinner some time?”

That stopped the laughter. Sam, who had been on his way to the bathroom, returned to the bed. Eyes studiously on the wall beside him, Dean flinched as the bed dipped beside him. Strong arms came down on either side of him, and Sam’s breath ghosted across his ear.

“Gunnar’s always welcome, Dean. You know that. Just give me a couple of days’ notice and I get out of your hair. But we’ve done that before, which means this is something different.”

Dean felt no need to break the silence. One of the things he loved best about Sam was his ability to discern what was going on without the need for Dean to say a thing.

“Oh no. No, no, no. Dean, I’m not interested in Gunnar! I’m thrilled he’s in _your_ life, but I really don’t-“

“I get that, Sammy! I do. And Gunnar said the same thing.”

“Oh thank god.”

Sam’s whispered prayer did not go unheard and Dean couldn’t stop his lips from twitching.

“And I know what we’ve got works, but I just… more... but I know that’s because I’m selfish-“

“Dean.”

The words were a warning, and sighing, Dean acknowledged it. “So at first that was what I wanted, well not wanted, but I thought about it, but I know you and I know Gunnar, and I _know_ it’s not what you and Gunnar want. And I still would like it if you and Gunnar were friends. I’m not going to push, but it would be nice if we were all comfortable in the same space, because sometimes I actually want to invite you both to something!”

Dean’s voice had risen, by the end, and he sat up, somewhat shocked. Wow… he was a little more upset than he realised.

“I won’t push, that’s not fair. But dinner… is dinner OK?”

Taking a deep breath, Sam let it out slowly. Dean could see he really didn’t want to, and he decided then and there he wouldn’t push anymore. It wasn’t fair.

Once again Sam proved he could read Dean’s mind. This time though, it was inconvenient.

“You’re allowed to ask for what you want, Dean. And even if it’s not something I want, that’s fine. That’s what communication is for. I’ll be honest, Dean, I like the way this works. I really do. But I’m not opposed to having dinner with Gunnar, but I think-”

Leaning in, Dean silenced Sam with a kiss. That was good enough. That was probably the best. In the meantime, he’d plan dinner with them all. They could all be friends, Dean just knew it.


End file.
